Keratinized tissues such as hair, skin, nails, fur, feathers, and the like may exhibit a variety of conditions which may have cosmetic or health implications. For example, hair may become dull, stiff, oily, easily tangled, easily frayed and the like as a result of environmental factors, endogenous health conditions, or other factors. Likewise, keratin on the surface of skin may become irritated, scaly, rough, and the like, again as a result of environmental factors, endogenous health conditions, or other factors. Areas of high skin/hair interface, such as at the scalp, may present additional issues, such as dandruff. Similar issues may affect skin, claws, fur, and feathers of nonhuman animals. Although many treatments exist to treat various conditions of keratinized tissues such treatments may suffer from issues of cost, lack of efficacy, lack of efficacy for multiple related conditions across both skin and hair, requirement for a prescription, harsh, irritating, or dangerous chemicals, and the like.
The present disclosure appreciates that ameliorating various conditions of keratinized tissues may be a challenging endeavor.